


Happily Never Afters Are For The Real Life

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: disney movies<br/>Word Count: 84</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happily Never Afters Are For The Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: disney movies  
> Word Count: 84

It’s a thing. A date, perhaps. Once a week, every Thursday Ariel and Aurora sit down to watch a Disney movie. It was an accident, the first time they both stumbled across a TV channel with an imitation of a cartoon Ariel swimming along the screen. Two confused fairy tale characters and one Netflix subscription later, the girls were tearing their way through Disney movies left and right. Watching, and rewatching, dissecting every scene, every move. And dreaming of their happily ever movie afters. 


End file.
